


Just One More Chance

by LittleLeeeLoo



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blue and Vio are not related, ExtremelyObservant!Blue, First Date, M/M, POV First Person [Vio], in which Blue surprises the daylights out of Vio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeeeLoo/pseuds/LittleLeeeLoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only have so many chances to screw up before someone loses their trust in you- and sometimes, it’s nice to put your feelings and wants aside for someone else. For Vio though, he never expected Blue to be so selfless and thoughtful towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Chance

 

_The most aggravating thought to come across is one that stays with you for years to come, forever unanswered and foreboding in all the senses. It stays with you like a parasite and latches on, slowly sucking your life force away no matter how many times you try and fail to get rid of it. It eats away at you, sometimes even coming to bring you just the right amount of pain to let you know that it is still there and that it still exists within you. Its teeth sunk in, nibbling at the edges of the carefully formed reality that you have created around what could be classified as the truth, but never to be acknowledged._

I put my pencil down, sighing loudly at the sheer silence within the college library I resided in. It was always quiet- something I had come to respect after all the years in loud public schools. It was serene and the smell of books and Pinesol floor cleaner was always present.

Looking out the window, I could tell that the sun was far gone from the horizon- not even a hint of warm colors penetrating the sky. There was, however, a scarce amount of white speckles that stood out beyond the deep purples and blues that painted the skies.

It did not surprise me that it had gotten so late, after all, I did have quite the habit of staying until the library closed its doors to the public. I looked at my watch, estimating the time it would take to get to the bottom-most floor and when I would need to pack up. It was around twenty minutes until close time, and I did not feel like being rushed by the staff to evacuate the premises.

The books that were scattered across my desk where hazardously organized at best- stacked so high that I could make a small wall with them, had I bothered to truly organize the set of books. Unfortunately, I would have to put them up before I left, else I would have to deal with the library possibly putting the books back in the wrong location, leaving me to try to find the books I required for quite some time- which was something I definitely did not want to deal with when I arrived back here tomorrow.

I sighed once more, and pushed myself to my feet, my chair scraping across the floor and breaking the silence within the library as it echoed off the tiled floors and shelves of books. It was a wonder that no one else chose this time to study. It was so quiet- peaceful- too quiet- if not a bit annoyingly quiet- it was remarkable how quiet it was-

"Hey! Ya know it's twenty minutes ta closing, don't ya!?" A voice rang out in the direction of the elevators.

I could not help but groan, sinking back into my seat, collecting my papers and shoving them into my bag, not at all caring if I wrinkled them. I could always rewrite them later on clean paper.

"Hey!" the aggravating voice I knew a little _too_ well rang out again, moving around the shelves before coming into my line of sight. "Oh." the blond on the other end stopped, his voice dropping a few octaves in greeting which further irritated me. "It's _you_."

"Why thank you, Blue." I gritted out, zipping up my bag and standing once more, this time to lift my bag and place it on my chair before grabbing up a few books to replace on the shelves.

"Geez, Vio! Don't ya think you study enough! Can't ya just relax? Yer always readin'. Why can't ya do _normal_ things like make friends and go to the movies or somethin'?" The blond I had known since we were in diapers remarked.

"Perhaps because everyone I meet is a complete idiot." I grumbled out, shooting Blue a look as he followed me in my mission to put my books up.

"Yer standards are too high!" Blue shot back, snatching a few of my books from my arms (much to my displeasure) and putting them up in the correct spot (much to my approval since I had to double check his work).

"I believe my standards are fine."

"Not everyone is as smart as you, Vi."

I let out a sigh. Why did he always do this? Why was he so insistent on me having friends? He had always pressed this issue. Even back in Elementary when he bullied me constantly, taking my books and throwing them in rain puddles. Even in Middle School when he would take my backpack and hide it away until the end of school- Even in High School when he would drag me off to see his _ridiculous_ football games and noisy parties.

Why could he not just accept that I did not like the types of things he did. That I did not want friends- did not want to be friends with him- well that wasn't true. I was Blue's friend. I just didn't want to be friends with his friends. I sighed aggressively, catching the attention of the adult that haunted me my whole life, despite us not even being related.

"Come on Vi! We both know it’s true!"

Of course it was true. I knew I was smart and I knew Blue was not completely stupid. Which is why I could not help but mutter an "Idiot" in the adult’s direction. It didn't have the bite that it used to, therefore didn't have the heated reaction that it used to get from the blond next to me. I guess he had just grown immune to my classic insult. I didn't know if I was annoyed by that or grateful.

I glanced over at him when we collected more books to place back on the shelves, making note that he was in his janitor uniform. He had told me a few months ago that he had gotten a job, but he had never told me the details of it... either that, or I hadn't bothered to listen like all the times before.

I couldn't help but be happy for him though. Over twenty years of knowing each other, it was pretty easy to pick up on the quirks the other had. I knew for a fact that Blue was pretty OCD when it came to cleaning, so putting him into a job that required monotonous cleaning probably did wonder on his anger-management. If anything, it seemed to mellow him out significantly.

I couldn't help but nod my head in approval in his direction, making him raise a thick eyebrow at me as he placed a book on the shelf.

"I assume you like your job." I stated, looking away and placing another book on the shelf.

"Oh! Yeah- I mean cleaning up piss off the wall ain’t fun- but at least it clean afterwards! Even if I got to clean it every fuckin' day." He grumbled under his breath, making me snort. Only he would find cleaning relaxing... but I suppose he thought the same about me and reading. He had to keep his hands busy at all times, else he would be idle and one thing that wasn't paired with Blue was idle. Even now, he was putting up books as well as swiping shelves with a dry cloth to collect the dust that had gathered over the day.

I had made note some weeks ago that the library seemed cleaner than ever and I could see why now. I would have smiled at him, if I didn't know that action would make him freak out.

I must have been too deep in thought, because when I came to, Blue was waving a hand in front of my face, calling my name in a drawling tone. I promptly slapped his hand away and glared at him. "What?" I asked, making no effort to keep the irritation I felt out of my voice.

"I asked if ya wanted to go out tonight!" Blue repeated, grunting at being hit and clenching his fist down at his side.

More than once, I had been at the end of that fist, so naturally I was wary and watching it more than anything else. He seemed to recognize my observations and unclenched his white knuckles and place them both on the table that was now between us.

My eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully and I looked back up at the blond that knew me better than I ever thought he did.

"Why?"

"Cause, it's yer birthday today, smartass!"

Wait..

Was it?

I frowned more and put my hand in my coat pocket, shuffling through my cards and keys before producing my phone, which I hit the side button for the screen to light up. He was right. Today was my twenty-first birthday. Not that it mattered. It was just another year where the number that represented my age grew, supposedly expressing my maturity to the world.

"Your point?"

"Yer old enough to drink!"

The flat look I gave him made him snicker instantly. "I am not going to a bar with you, if that is what you are asking of me. Nor am I going _anywhere_ with you."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that!"

"The answer is _no_ , Blue."

"Oh come on- I made reservations already!"

"You do not make reservation for a bar, idiot."

"Well it's a good thing it's not to a bar then, huh, _smartass."_

I stopped then, raising an eyebrow that the person I refused to call my friend- at least not to his face.

"There's a restaurant downtown I think you'd like- no _love_."

"You are taking me to a restaurant." I stated, not at all believing him. How could I? I had fallen into this trap countless times, all of which I had regretted greatly. How was this going to be any different- why was I even considering this possibility that Blue might not be setting a trap this time- or some stupid surprise birthday party with all of his friends there?

He must have understood the look I was giving him because he pulled out a slip of paper and offered it to me. Did he really know me this well? Surely not. I was more unpredictable than that.

I took the card which supposedly had the restaurants information and looked it over. It was printed on high quality paper, the ink raised off of it, giving the paper more texture. It listed that it was a museum that doubled as a wine tasting restaurant, which had me even more skeptical. But on the other side, the address was scribbled on there. I narrowed my eyes up at Blue who shrugged.

"You can call them- I know you think I'm tricking you- But I'm really not- at least not this time!"

I took him up on his offer, dialing the number into my phone and listening to the greeting I got when the other line picked up. I asked about reservations under Blue, and was rewarded with the information that it was for 9:45pm. I thanked the woman before hanging up, still not believing it. It was 8:30 right now and I looked up the address on the back of the card via google maps, even went as far as to do a search on my phone about the restaurant in question.

Blue must have known all of this would happen, because he left me to put up the remaining books and tidy up the location.

I gritted my teeth and shoved the card and my phone back into my coat. I was angry because I was sure this was going be a trick, but I had gone to three different resources and the place seemed to be legit. Blue even had a receipt, proving that he had made a reservation at the place in person.

But what ticked me off the most was that he planned this all. He couldn't know me this well. We were not friends and despised each other. Or at least I thought we did. And then Blue the predictable had to pull something like this to throw me off.

It didn't matter if I liked it or not at this point, it was more about the fact that someone I did not want so close to me, knew me better than I ever imagined. The twenty years in the other person's presence be darned. I was a closed-off individual and people like Blue should definitely not be under my skin.

He must have known I would be in the library. He knew I did not ever respond to his texts. I also knew he was not a good actor by any means, so he didn't know I was on this particular floor, but he knew I would be in the library, where he would jump me and drag me off to this expensive restaurant. He had planned ahead for my sake and plotted everything out to a T.

I was the planner here! Blue was the one to rush into everything. But here he was one-upping me.

I must have been blowing steam from my ear or something of the like because Blue came out of seemingly nowhere and wrapped an arm around my slim shoulders, grinning at me with his shining white teeth that I wanted more than anything to punch in at the moment. "So ya comin?" He asked, surprising me when he didn't shove it into my face that he was right.

That threw me off even more. He was not being his usual predictable self. So instead of punching him in the kidney, I stepped away from him, my eyebrows furrowed once more. I was almost certain I was going to get wrinkles by the end of this day.

When had the tables turned? What had happened over the years for him to be so in sync with my reactions? I knew somewhere along the line he must have noticed a pattern, but I never expected it to be soon, all things considered.

I had to reevaluate this.

“Come on Vi! I can _hear_ the gears in yer head grindin’! Can’t ya just ease up- just this once?”

So was I really this readable to him that he could tell when my mind was working in overdrive to come up with a proper reaction? How did one even react to all of this. I surely didn’t have any experience, yet here Blue was trying to walk me through this seemingly easy task. He only blankly took note that he had shouldered my bag with a grunt of complaint before pushing his janitor’s cart to the elevator and tugging me along with his spare hand.

Could you blame me for being in shock though? Blue rarely did these kind of things… granted, that didn’t mean he wasn’t capable of planning, he just rarely did it… I knew this, he knew this. So how much planning did he actually have to do to know that everything would run smoothly and on time. By now, I could assume that Blue knew I was a stickler for being on time.

I sighed and pulled out my phone again, not listening to anything the blond next to me was going on about. At this point, it wasn’t important enough for me to engage in listening to him. I clicked the phone onto the idle screen and took note that ten whole minutes had past since my last look at the device. There was still time… I could still back out of this…

But honestly, I was battling myself. Did I honestly want to back out of this? Blue probably had to do at least a few days of research to find this place. Did I want to tell him no just to spite him in his earlier attempts of trying to get me to be like him?

This wine testing place wasn’t like him though…. It seemed like something that genuinely would interest _me._ Perhaps that’s why I allowed Blue to drag me by the wrist into the employee’s only location so he could clock out. Perhaps that’s why his boss smiled at the two of us and waved with a small “Have fun and good luck, Blue!”

He stopped at his locker which had his name neatly scribbled onto the chalkboard paint and opened it with practiced ease. He was still babbling nonsense in my direction, but I chose not to comprehend anything as usual.

It was only when the sound of zipper being down made me jump back into reality and blush ten ways to the moon and back. Naturally, he laughed at me, having stopped mid-sentence when he felt me jump away from him. “I knew ya weren’t listenin’! Geez! I was askin’ if ya could turn around so I can change outa these clothes!”

I did just that, keeping my back to him after picking up my obnoxiously heavy backpack and shouldering it. I even went as far as to step in the direction of the exit, but a sharp “Don’t even think ‘bout it, Vi!” left me rooted, awkwardly, to the spot.

“Like I was sayin’ earlier! They got a dress code at this place- thought you’d like that. No casual clothing. Kinda stuck up if ya ask me, but hey, I guess ya pay for this experience ya gotta wear it too. This is mostly a rich folks thing, ya know? Do you have any idea how hard it was to get a reservation? They wouldn’t let me walk in the door when I got there! Talk ‘bout rude. Manager ended up pulling me aside and explaining what was going on and what was required and had me go and get nice pants (I was kinda in gym shorts and a wife beater shirt at the time), shirt and tie! You’d thought I was rich or something Vi! But he showed me around and told me all the stuff about the place and I just _knew_ you’d like it. So I booked this like _two months_ ago just ta make sure I could make all this perfect. The manager even helped and got me all the proof I knew you’d want. Thought I didn’t remember your three resource whatevers? Well- I went all out and got _five_!”

I glanced over my shoulder, to see if he was even close to being done dressing, and was relieved to simply see him capping his deodorant and squirting hand sanitizer up his arms and on his hands. He didn’t have a ‘fancy’ shirt on as he would put it, but he was sporting a crisp, white wife beater shirt that looked fresh out of the package. Of course, I knew otherwise. Blue had a habit of washing new clothes at least three times before wearing them. For whatever reason that may be. Perhaps he was just paranoid about bugs or whatever. Either way, everything looked new on him. He had on the whitest socks I ever did see and had on a pair of black slacks- ironed to perfection without a single wrinkle in them. The last thing he pulled on was a button-up and collared royal blue shirt. While I didn’t see a tie present, I did take note that he had bought a pair of dress shoes especially for this occasion.

Did I ever mention how flattered I was beginning to become? I just watched in awe, my mouth slightly open as he brushed his hair quickly and pulled it back as much as he could into a low ponytail that gathered near the base of his neck. Granted, his bangs continued to frame his face as they always did, but he still looked like a new person… at least in my eyes.

It took me a few moments to recognize this, but after a while, I came to notice that he was looking into a mirror that was positioned on the door of his locker, taking in my reaction to everything and babble nonsense that he _knew_ I wasn’t listening to. Perhaps that was for the best… It was always calming to have some kind of background noise and I always found Blue’s chatter with who ever to be perfect.

Why was I realizing this now though…. My eyebrows furrowed once more and Blue turned around so I could fully take in his entire attire. I was pleased with it to say the least.

It was only when he closed the locker with an unnecessary amount of force that was broken from my inner turmoil once more.

“It takes fifteen minutes to get there Vi- I got some of your clothes in the car if you want-“

“You have _my_ clothes in your car?” I asked, cutting him off instantly. I was about to lay into him as I always did, but he held up a hand, to tell me to stop.

A very unlike Blue gesture….

It worked though.

“I knew you’d freak if I took yer clothes, so when I was doin’ yer laundry I got yer sizes and got ya some stuff…”

Wow. More surprises from Blue. This was obviously some kind of sick dream. Blue hated shopping. Let alone clothes shopping. And for someone else besides him was completely out of the question. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, letting him know I didn’t believe a word that was coming out of his mouth and he gave me a quite furious pout in return that was not at _all_ cute.

Pouting just did not fit Blue.

“Red might have helped…. A lot.”

Aha. So the truth comes out. I nodded in understanding and he rolled his eyes at me and none-too-gently took my bag from me.

“Stay here for a minute- okay?” He muttered, a little bit of what sounded like anxiety slipping through his normally confident exterior. His sincerity did indeed leave me rooted to the spot as he left the room, dressed formally.

He left me to think more which was now beginning to become a task in and of itself. Clothes and a restaurant… what else did Blue have in store for tonight? Did I dare look into this seemingly romantic arrangement or brush it off as Blue and I simply being friends.

But we _weren’t_ friends.

At least, I did not see us as that…

I sighed and figured I may as well get a head start on undressing if he was indeed bringing my clothes from his car. Why they were not in his locker with his own clothes if he planned this out so thoroughly was beyond me, but whatever. I had to give Blue credit for planning this far ahead. Two months was a hefty time. By the time he got back, I was sitting in my boxer briefs with my thin t-shirt covering my chest.

To my surprise, he didn’t even… well, seem surprised by my actions and lack of clothing. That annoyed me. I cannot even begin to explain this annoyance that was creeping up on me as I pulled on the same attire Blue wore with the exception of having a royal purple colored button-up shirt instead royal blue.

“You know Vi- ya really need to vocalize some of your thoughts- yer makin’ the weirdest expressions.” Blue commented with that irritating grin of his. I could not help myself. I chucked my slightly worn (they were not dirty) clothes at him. He didn’t even freak out! He just _folded_ them and placed them under his arm with his other clothes like it was the most natural thing in the entire world to happen.

“ _Who are you_?” I had to ask. This was not the Blue I knew. This one was far too mellow. Too easy-going. I doubted cleaning everyday helped him this significantly.

“Wow, Vio. Way to be a dick. You’d think I don’t do anything nice fer ya!” He stated with an indignant laugh that put me more at ease than anything else he had done tonight. I knew how to handle his anger… but I guess I did not have enough experience with his kindness. “I’m still me, _ya know!_ I just thought I’d do something nice fer ya!”

“ _Why?_ ” I questioned, as Blue pushed me out of the locker room when we were done and out the door towards his truck that was incredibly old but clean in every sense of the word.

“Just cause!” He exclaimed, his temper getting the best of him. Then again, I admit… I was being rather rude.

“Why?”

“Cause! Just! Ugh! I wanted to do something nice for you, okay!?”

Truly a shocker. I wanted to come to a complete stop, but Blue was having none of that, and he _dragged_ me to the passenger side of his truck, being kind enough to open the door for me and help me. But a part of me argued that was only because he wanted to make sure I didn’t escape. Imagine my surprise that when I did try to open the door, the child-safety lock was in place, leaving me to gape at the sheer amount of _planning_ Blue had done.

By all the Goddesses in the world, he was outsmarting me!

I crossed my arms over my chest in a huff, grunting under my breath obscene things as Blue hurried into the driver’s seat and revved up his truck. In a matter of a minute we were on the road. I could tell by his driving that he was still pissed off at my attitude, but it put me at ease. Blue drove fast when he was angry, but funnily enough, it helped him concentrate on the road. If he had his full attention on something, anything, it was safe…

I sighed and slumped back into the seat and pulled off my reading glasses, rubbing the specks of dust that accumulated on the surface before replacing them back onto the bridge of my nose. Only then did I undo the light visor and look into the mirror to comb my hair so I didn’t look like I just rolled out of bed.

I looked at the clock. 9:16.

The reservation was at 9:30…

Were we even going to make it?

I still had a good bit of anxiety in me.

I still did not know if I believed him yet… And I suppose that was showing through…

He knew me too well…. When had this happened?

“Look- I know ya still don’t believe- and I get it! Fine! I understand I fucked shit up in the past- but Vi can ya just _fuckin’_ give me a chance this time!?”

I didn’t answer…

I didn’t know how to answer.

I hate not knowing what to do…

It was so frustrating and wrong.

I sucked my lower lip into my mouth and gnawed on it. Why was everything so out of character for him. It was out of character for me not to be so into bickering with him constantly on his flaws, but here he was just being himself but with a bit of planning involved in it. I can only imagine what he had to go through just to get this far into this event…

I sighed as he pulled into a parking lot and parked his car the farthest away from the entrance. I couldn’t speculate as to why… but perhaps walking would… blow off some steam for the both of us.

He hadn’t spoken a word since he last asked me to give him a chance, and I was beyond grateful… I just didn’t know how to confront the issue… so when he got out of his truck, I attempted to follow him only to be remind of the child-safety lock that was in place on my door. Wonderful… just what I needed, Blue’s help with everything… It was like he wanted me to rely on him or something along the those lines… Not that I minded, but I do value my independence. I tapped my fingers impatiently on the side panel as he walked around the truck and opened my door, trying to hide the smile that showed he knew that I had forgotten about my earlier discovery.

I wanted to say something witty…. I honestly did… but words were failing me today. Blue was just too full of surprises for me to fully comprehend and respond to whatever usually spewed from Blue’s mouth anyway.

Instead, I chose to follow him up to the classy looking building. It did look to be real and I couldn't help but reason with myself that he couldn't afford to rent a building just to make fun of me. I supposed I really had to let go of that. He really was trying to do something nice and here I was being ungrateful.

He locked arms with me the first moment he could, leaving me perplexed as to why before coming to the conclusion that he didn't want me to scurry away. Fat chance there. I was at a destination I knew nothing about and I was not about to run off and get robbed or shot in the head. I hadn't even been paying attention too much to my surrounding, another thing that was off and pretty out of character for myself.

Silence continued to follow us into the building, followed by a door person that greeted us enthusiastically by name and bowed to us. If Blue was right in his claims, these people went out of their way the memorize faces and names to complete the experience of a high classed place. That was interesting. I nodded in his direction but didn't dare open my mouth. I wasn't the socialist of people and I stood pretty closely to my reputation.

"It is nice to see you back here so soon, Sir Blue. Is this the lovely Sir Vio you have been talking about so graciously?" The hostess asked to make petty conversation while she marked our table down and collected menus for us to hand off to our waiter. I couldn't help but snort at the attempt and I was rewarded with a sharp elbow to my side, much to my irritation.

"Yeah-this is him. Still is in the denial stage where he thinks this is all a joke and there's going to be a party in the back or something." Blue remarked, bitterness creeping into his voice that I just shrugged at.

I was in the right to be wary.

It had happened so many times before. Blue had been a selfish idiot for years. He would bring his obnoxious friends over and drink beer while playing music or video games at the loudest volumes with no _concept_ of politeness in terms of other people living in the same house as himself. More often than not, I would leave my own sanctuary in search of another. I could only take so many comments about my studious behavior before I truly wanted to wring someone’s neck.

It was beyond unfair that I had to leave, but I suppose at the same time, it was of my own volition. It did not irritate me any less though- I very much liked the peace to be in our house. I despised his parties and get togethers with his superficial “ _buddies_ ” more than anything.

Usually when I came back home though, Blue’s “friends” were gone and the idiot was sporting some bruise somewhere from what I brushed off as his idiocy and need to roughhouse with people. I simply could not find myself to care when he was forcing me out of my home for some quiet time. He might have been taking up much of the bills, but that did not change the fact that I did pay for a number of things as well with my part-time wages.

Regardless, that was in the past and I had to subtly shake my head of the thoughts I refused to analyze further. I was on a date- though I truly shuddered at the thought.

A date with Blue.

The taste was bitter in my mouth, and I wholly decided that this was _not_ that. This was a happy fluke and only for my birthday. The moment it ended, Blue would be back to his normal self like this was all a prank and I could go on believing that he was a person of alcohol and many activities and friends. I _liked_ that belief. It was easier to understand than what was happening _here._

Granted, I knew what was going on, but I didn’t understand _why._ I did not know if I wanted to either. It was so painfully personal and I couldn’t rightly confront such a thing. Not with Blue. Or anyone for that matter. I was too much of an introverted person for this, though I supposed that it obvious by now.

“Vio, sir,” the waiter said, successfully catching me from my own internal monologue for a few moments to wave his hand imploringly at the seat he had pulled out for me. My cheeks colored and I heard Blue snort from beside me and give me a soft nudge with his elbow to my side. I hadn’t thought I was that out of it, but I did step forward and take a seat and promptly had a fancy napkin draped over my lap before the elegant chair was pushed forward by the waiter. Blue was _quick_ to take his seat while the waiter was attending to me, and he must have gotten a look from the waiter because moments later he was putting on his apologetic, sheepish smile just over my shoulder.

It was surreal. Sitting in this dimly lit restaurant with Blue across from me and looking just as put-together as myself. The royal blue shirt really did bring out his eyes, and I hated how this felt like a romantic atmosphere as Blue placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin in his knotted fingers.

“So-” he started off with.

“Get your elbows off the table,” I snapped at him, which only succeeded in making him snort loudly at first. He was loud in everything he did, wasn’t he? Either way, for whatever reason, he did as I requested and slid his elbows off the table and placed them in his lap. It was so strange to be listened to that I couldn’t help but give him a queer, inquiring look. Who would believe it? Blue. Blue being civilized! I was definitely seeing a side to him I hadn’t before and considering I had known him for well over ten years, that was saying something…

Still, I could not help but feel it was my own fault for not seeing this. Was I being purposely blind?

Either way, I let myself not think about it.

“So,” Blue began again, seemingly waiting for me to interrupt him once more and having the audacity to lean forward with his ear positioned in my direction. Needless to say, I merely raised an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Perhaps I was being a bit stubborn- but I had reasons- evidence- of Blue’s personality and characteristics. “Like I was sayin’. It’s a wine testin’ place.”

I heaved out a sigh, “As sophisticated as that is, you know I do not drink.”

“I know- but I also know that ya don’t do it cause ya think yer gonna get stupid.”

“I do not,” I snapped back rather defensively when he thought it was wise to smirk in my direction. I was the smug one around here. Why was he reeking of the confidence- it was honestly making his fat head inflate _more_ at this point. I narrowed my eyes at him, thinking of what it would be like to walk over to him and shove his face into the table… or at least I wanted to. I could not imagine myself doing such a thing, even if Blue pissed me off.

And he was slightly wrong, but I did not see the need to correct him. Yes, I did not want to become stupid like Blue tended to be after a few drinks, but my issues lied with not being in control of my actions. Control freak I may be, but I despised narcotics and alcohol or just the feeling of being intoxicated or out of it. I could easily remember the time I had gotten my foot broken by Blue having accidentally dropping a bowling ball on it, and needless to say, the bout of pain medication had made me both hate the pills and adore them all at once.

I do not have any tolerance to pain, unfortunately and I will leave this topic by saying that pain medication did not agree with my normal self. Blue undoubtedly had a blast in that time, even if I can hardly remember it.

That aside though, I still did not want to lose control and how was I supposed to know how much consumption was needed to get into a such a state? I wanted to play it safe- even if tasting wine and cheese sounded delightful…

I fidgeted in my seat and readjusted my hands to smooth out the wrinkles in my pants. I wasn’t nervous. It was stupid to be so and honestly, I wish Blue would stop giving me this knowing look. If anything, I felt my resolve crumbling under it for the simple fact that I felt this carnal need to prove myself. Why did pride have to come into this?

I gritted my teeth, giving Blue a seething glare as his grin grew wider, and it was like he knew he had won this battle. I hated him for that.

But once the waiter came back, even if I refused to order at this point because of my own stubbornness, Blue was doing it for me. He ordered three different- I nearly squawked at him indignantly and I did kick his leg from under the table which he cursed at silently before adding ‘ _small_ glasses’ to the list of adjectives. Whether the waiter acknowledged his pain or not, I didn’t care.

_Three_ glasses of wine was far too much! Small or not and my cheeks were pink from just the idea of being intoxicated and dare I say _stupid_. That aside though, Blue was rubbing his leg and looking particularly moody now and that was what I was used to. If anything, it was empowering to finally have the tables turned as Blue ordered us both steak- with mine slightly more done and smaller than his own and with extra helping of vegetables. Even if he was proving to be irritating and knowledgeable, I still felt the need, when the waiter had left, to pick at him.

“Is your leg alright, Blue?” I asked innocently, waiting from him to take the bait like he normally did.

Only this time, he didn’t. He stopped rubbing his leg and sat up with proper posture and gave me a self-satisfied grin that had me _fuming_. “Didn’t know you cared, Vi.”

“I don’t,” I bit out, my mood darkening once more at my small defeat.

“Coulda fooled me. Anyway, so they’re gonna bring their three house wines- it’ll be small glasses. _Small_ glasses. Like, you really don’t have to worry about getting drunk, even if you end up being a light weight.”

I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest, much to the amusement of my ‘acquaintance’ since childhood’s pleasure.

“I still do not approve of this,” I began to say, but was promptly cut off by Blue raising a hand at shoulder height and waving it off my comment like it meant nothing. He had a lot of nerve and far too much confidence… My stomach rolled as a thought hit me like a ton of bricks, one I couldn’t even begin to address in the safety of my own mind- one so vividly wrong that I shook my head, missing the beginnings of a raised glass in my direction.

“It’s gonna be fine, Vi. Just take a sip- that’s all I ask.”

“One sip?”

“One sip.”

I wished the tension in my shoulders eased more than what it did, but as it was, this experience was too nerve _destroying_ than it was even remotely possible for me to relax.

“After this, we can go back and watch anything you want.”

I quirked an eyebrow at him, “anything? I dare say that’s pretty broad. For all you know, I could choose the most daunting documentary to torture you with.”

“Heh, I kinda of expected that- that’s why we’re gonna stop by the gas station so I can get a coffee.”

He intended to stay awake during it?

No.

Wait- he intended to get coffee from a gas station?

I gave him a queer look and he must have picked up on it because he answered _immediately_ with, “we’re out! Gotta get another carton- thing- whatever!”

Before I could even voice a response to tease him, six _small_ glasses were placed between the two of us and any confidence I had been building up, was gone. The waiter introduced each wine, explaining the tastes and what kind of food it was best paired with, and poured each glass, starting with a deep red wine, to a rose colored one, and then to a white.

As much I would have loved to detail this part, I have no desire to think back on all the snorting Blue did as I tasted each one. It was simply too embarrassing to remember, detail for detail, every time I made a face at each new taste. It wasn’t to say they were unpleasant, but it was all very different. To think- Blue had not made a single face when he tasted the fine wines and even went through the motions on schooling _me_ on how to ‘do it properly.’

The rest of the dinner was wholly fulfilling though, and by the time we were walking out with the staff, they were all giving us farewells and wishing for us to come again- while I enjoyed it, I didn’t think I would be coming again to this place- if only because Blue was being entirely secretive about the bill that he had previously had paid for this event so I wouldn’t be able to lay eyes on it.

Secrets are unbecoming.

I made sure to tell him as much.

“If we're talkin’ about keepin’ secrets, then why don't we open up yer noggin and see how many will spill out.”

I was offended and shut my mouth after that.

It had been three hours since Blue has picked me up from the library… I had expected to go home and sleep after my study session… But as we pulled into our apartment, I was met with the bubbling feeling of longing for this to continue despite my growing weariness. I didn't want to watch a boring show. But I wanted to be with Blue.

As we climbed the stairs, the feeling of exhaustion slowly began to creep up into my shoulders, making them sag. Blue led the way, unlocking the door and waving me inside and for the first time in a long time, once I entered, I didn't know which way to go. I stood there awkwardly as Blue shut the door and came up behind me, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist and putting his chin on my shoulder. I squirmed but I didn't want to push him away.

It only struck me now that he hadn't stopped for coffee like he had said he would…

“ _You_ can go ta bed if ya want.”

“Of course I can.” I bit back, though… I wanted him to come with me if I was completely honest to myself. He was bringing me comfort right now and the thought of him being beside me in my room brought both excitement and longing that I wasn't prepared for. He hadn't meant to, but in my frustration of the new emotions, I stomped my way over to my room, throwing a glare over my shoulder when Blue burst into laughter and followed after me at just a step slower.

“Ya make the funniest faces when yer mad.”

“I am not mad.” I countered as I opened my door, considering for a second the prospect of slamming the door in Blue’s face. For whatever reason, Blue must have seen some kind of look on my face because the next thing I knew, he was within my personal space and hugging my waist. He advanced forward and I nearly stumbled backwards- but Blue steadied me when I grunted at him and forced me to walk backwards, slowly, towards my bed. My knees instantly gave way when they touched the mattress and Blue let go of me in favor of supporting himself over me as to not crush me with his absurd weight.

He was grinning. I couldn't fathom why, but when he leaned down, slowly towards my face, my hand came up as fast as lightning and smack it right over his mouth, holding it there. “What are you doing.” I stated, trying not to look as panicked as I felt.

“Jus’a’lil’ks.” He said through my fingers… I could feel his smile softening. “Yer’n’contl.”

_Just a little kiss... I'm in control..._ I stared at him, my hands beginning to tremble as I laid my head back against the blankets, taking a steadying breath. 

Did he really know me this well? How many times had I thought this tonight? It felt like the twentieth time.

I closed my eyes and took another steadying breath.

I only opened them again when I felt Blue sitting up, holding my wrist as he peppered kisses over all my finger pads. Confusion lead to me being flustered at the gentle treatment. I tried to rip my wrist away, but Blue’s grip was sure and I hardly tried a second because the man above me let go of my wrist gentler than I expected and settled down next to me- laying back and stretching out until I could hear his back cracking in multiple areas.

I grimaced, and stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the warmth that was radiating next to me.

“I ain't gonna do anything you don't want me to.”

“You were going to kiss me.”

“Eh- kinda expected not to. Didn't think it would fly the first time.”

“Well I suppose you were right then.”

He chuckled and raised a hand and placed it on my own. I almost ripped it away again, but I held back the urge. Gingerly, he grasped it.

If someone told me Blue was this gentle, I would think they were drunk or outright crazy.

At this point, I was wondering if I was both as well.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my head to look at him. He was smiling. My heart thundered. I scowled. He chuckled. And I wondered about the night. About the warmth and the kiss that almost happened. It was too much and I turned away.

“Want me ta leave?”

I thought about it and murmured a soft ‘no.’

He hummed in acknowledgement and sat up… And I could hear him pulling off his clothes and neatly folding them before putting them just under my bed. I couldn't help but snort- at a time like this, he still managed to have time to fold his clothes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I sighed as I sat up as well and unbuttoned my shirt.

“If you snore, I am kicking you out.”

“Sounds fair.” He muttered with a shrug, taking my shirt after I peeled it off and giving it the same treatment as his own. I made quick work of the trousers (which Blue insisted on folding as well) and crawled up underneath the covers, huddling up tightly. Blue.. He didn't even slip in under the blankets.. He just laid there next to me on top of it all and yawned loudly.

“Ya know, we should do this more often. I had fun… Er.. You did too, right?”

“Yes. I enjoyed it.” I stated not even a second later and with no hesitation.

“Was… Was it worth giving me another chance?”

I smiled.

“It was _definitely_ something.”

“Hey!”

I snorted and rolled on my side, facing my best friend. “It was worth giving you another chance.”

The grin I received and the bone crushing hug was well worth it.

* * *

  _The morning after my birthday could be considered nothing short of suffocating heat. Heat which I woke to find it to be Blue. Arms and legs slung over me with his cheek pressed against my forehead and… Drool running down my brow. For whatever reason, I will cherish that moment and the night before. Blue showed me that he understood me… And I feel the need to return the deed. My judgement has been clouded for far too long and it is time for the wind to blow away the fog. He showed me the stars I had failed to see in the sky and now I plan to peruse them until I can uncover them all. We all deserve that. To prove ourselves. Just one more chance is all anyone needs._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This has only taken me two years to finally get done. Any any event- thank you to those that have read and proofread this for me- I have no clue if they have AO3, but here's a call out to Blue, iwak, and Pidgey. Thank you all. : )


End file.
